A Bond Unbroken
by Padawan Maxine Skywalker
Summary: In a different universe, one where the Jedi were allowed attachments, Luke Skywalker dies as an infant. However, there is no death, there is only the Force. Leia has spent most of her young life with the obnoxious spirit of her dead twin following her. Unfortunately, no one else can see him. But she knows he'll always be there for her.
1. Prologue

"That's it, that's it, now push! One more time, Senator!" The doctor urged. A baby's shrill cry covered the sound of it's mother's sobs.

"Congratulations! It's a boy."

"Oh…" Anakin gasped as the doctor handed him his newborn son.

"Luke." Padmé whispered as she touched the baby's forehead. "Luke Anakin Skywalker." The new mother smiled before her face scrunched up in pain. A doctor took Luke from Anakin's arms while he went to hold his wife's hand.

Padmé whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

"It's alright, Angel. I'm here. Just push. It'll be okay." Padmé grunted in response, before another scream tore out of her mouth. Then another screaming joined hers. A doctor walked over to the new parents with a smile on her face.

"It's a girl!" She exclaimed. Padmé held out her arms, a look like that of desperation painted on her face. Anakin rubbed Padmés back in a soothing manner.

"You want to introduce her, Angel?" He asked. Padmé nodded and swallowed back tears.

"Hello, Leia Amidala Skywalker. Welcome to the galaxy."

Suddenly, a mirilian doctor strode into the room.

"Master Jedi, Senator. If you don't mind, we would like to do a scan on your daughter. We want to make sure she's healthy." Anakin frowned.

"Of course." He said, taking Leia from his wife and handing her to the doctor. "Is something wrong? How is Luke? May we have him back now?" The doctor smiled tightly.

"I'm sorry. We're still doing some scans on him. We'll have him back in your arms shortly." With that, the doctor raced off, the younger twin in his arms. Padmé looked up at her husband in worry. He smiled back at her, but his face was also stretched in concern.

"It's makes since that they're doing some scans." He assured her. "The twins were born a month and a half early." They sat that way for a moment, just holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Then Anakin's comlink began to flash and beep.

"Hello Obi-wan. What is it?"

 _"_ _Hello Anakin! I saw your message. How are you and Padmé?"_ Anakin smiled and looked at his wife with a grin.

"Padmé and I are doing good, Master. Just a couple minutes ago, we welcomed Luke and Leia Skywalker to the galaxy."

 _"_ _Congratulations! I just wanted to let you know that I am on my way to the hospital with Satine and Jinn. We should be there shortly."_

"That's wonderful Obi-wan! I can't wait for you to meet your new niece and nephew! I'll see you soon!" The comlink turned off with a beep. Anakin turned back to his exhausted wife, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you, Angel. I'm so happy." Padmé smiled back.

"Me too, Ani."

The doctor walked back into the room with a grim look on his face.

"Senator, Master Jedi. I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What seems to be the problem, Doctor?" Anakin asked tightly, his natural hand clenched with Padmés.

"While your daughter appears to be healthy, if a little small, there are some problems with your son."

"Luke." Padmé murmered. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I wish I could tell you that it's only a minor problem, that there's a procedure we can use and he'll just have to stay under supervision for a few weeks and he'll be fine. Unfortunately, that's not the case. He has some major problems with his brain and lungs. Not to mention he's far to small. I would estimate that he has only four days, at most. My condolences."

Neither Anakin nor Padmé noticed that the doctor left, to caught up in their shock and grief. It was only a few minutes later, when a nurse placed the newborn twins in their mother's arms, that Padmé began to loudly sob. Anakin rubbed her back, tears silently streaming down his own face.

"I know, Angel. I know."

It was nearly half a hour later when Obi-wan and his family arrived.

"Apologies, Anakin, Padmé. It seems that traffic here is terrible no matter how late it is." Obi-wan paused, sensing the overwhelming grief in the Force and the new parents' tear-stained faces. He immediately became concerned.

"What's wrong? " he questioned, setting down his own year and half old son. Anakin let out a shaky breath.

"Well, Padmé and Leia are both healthy, though Leia is a little on the small side. However, Lu-"

"They don't expect my son to live for more than a few days!" Padmé wailed.

"Oh, Padmé." Satine murmured, bringing one hand up to cover her mouth, the other clutched tightly around her large middle. She quickly waddled over to the grieving new mother, standing on the opposite side of Anakin. Obi-wan looked at his former padawan with sympathy, before walking firmly over and wrapping his arms around the younger man.

It was a day later when all of Padmés' parents, grandparents, sister, brother-in-law, and nieces arrived to meet the newest members of their family. Ahsoka and Rex showed up early the next morning, with the entire 501st coming close behind them. By the end of the fourth day, all of Padmés' handmaidens and senator friends, Queen Jamila, all of Anakin's friends in the Order, and the entire jedi council had come to visit. There had to be guards stationed around the entire hospital to keep out over eager reporters.

Then, seven days, eleven hours, and thirty-eight minutes after his birth, Luke Anakin Skywalker became one with the force.


	2. Chapter 1

A Bond Unbroken Chapter 1

"Leia~ Time to wake up, baby sister!" The eleven-year-old groaned at the way to cheerful voice. Squishing her eyes shut, she brought her covers over her head and flipped over.

"Oh Leia~"

"Leia! Time to get up!" Leia grunted at the sudden weight on her back.

"Lyle! Get off of me, you lug!" She turned to glare at her oldest and youngest brothers, only to see Luke standing at the side of her bed with a sour look. She had to stifle a laugh. Lyle was only half on top of her, his feet kicking through Luke's ghostly body. She gave her twin a grin, before pushing Lyle off of her, straight through Luke. Lyle rolled on the ground, before jumping up, sticking out his tongue at her, and running off. With their youngest brother gone, Leia freely laughed at her twin.

"Oh yeah, ha-ha. Laugh it up. You're not the one who has to deal with people randomly going through you. It feels weird!"

"I'm sure."

"It does!" Leia rolled her eyes at her brother as she got dressed. She didn't see why _he_ was complaining. He was dead. She was alive, and _she_ had to go to school and deal with boring teachers, annoying kids, and _way_ to much homework. He was homeschooled by Grandma Skywalker, Master Qui-gon, and Master Tahl. She had never met any of them, but she had heard stories and they sounded _way_ more fun than any of her teachers.

"Leia? Leia! Corascant to Leia? Can you hear me?"

"Unfortunately." Leia muttered. She grabbed her cream colored backpack and brushed down the short, red, skirt of her school uniform. She hopped down the stairs, Luke opting to float behind her. He could walk, if he wanted to, but he often choose not to. It just wasn't necessary. As she made for the last step, a sudden force pushed her, causing her to trip.

"You were going to slow, big sis!"

"Loki!" she yelled. That was another reason her twin had _no_ right to complain. He didn't have to deal with their younger siblings. Excluding her twin, she had four siblings. There was Loki, who was three years younger than her and like her, looked a lot like mom, except his hair actually was curly, unlike her waves, and he had dad's height and eyes. Aside from her twin, he was the only one with blue eyes. Then there was the triplets, Limé, Lyle, and Laci, who were four and a half years younger than her. Limé and Laci were physically identical, both blonde haired versions of mom with dad's nose and a small mole on the left side of their faces, right above the lip. Lyle was a lot like dad, but with brown eyes and less height, though he wasn't short like her, Luke or their sisters. It was so unfair. She loved her siblings, but was sure she would love them a whole lot more if, like Luke, they couldn't see her.

Her twin suddenly appeared in her vision, holding out a hand jokingly. Leia rolled her eyes at him. She knew as well as he did that they couldn't _really_ touch. She would just go through him. She stood up, brushing off her gray skirt. Luke used the Force to hold her bag out to her. She grabbed it and ran into the kitchen, where Mom was reading a datapad, likely some news report. Dad was nowhere to be seen, meaning he was already at the temple. He practically never slept in.

Her siblings were already at the table. Limé was talking adamantly to Laci about the dream she had last night while the two girls ate their cereal. Lyle appeared to be finishing his math homework. Loki smirked at her while taking a large bite of toast. The little brat. She shot him a dirty look as she sat in her seat. Mom looked up from her datapad.

"Good morning, Leia. What do you want for breakfast? There's fruit, toast, cereal, and Threepio is making eggs for Lyle, though I did ask him to make extra, just in case."

"Thanks Mom. I'll just have some eggs."

Leia sighed and snatched a glance at her twin. He always seemed kinda… sad? Melancholy? Depressed? during mealtimes. Sure enough, he was watching their younger sisters with a sorta glazed expression. The seven-year-olds, of course, remained oblivious to their ghostly observer. Luke began sitting in the air in the meditation pose. Discreetly, Leia flicked him. Luke glared at her in response. _Please?_ She mouthed. Luke rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine. But today you have to meditate for an extra half hour." Leia nodded. It was a deal. Carefully, Luke rose and floated behind Loki. He picked up the salt, unscrewed the top completely, and dumped about three tablespoons into Lokis' fruit. Using the Force, he mixed the fruit so the salt was absorbed into the fruit. Leia grinned as Threepio set a plate of eggs down in front of her.

"Thanks Threepio. "

"Of course, Mistress Leia."

Leia inhaled her eggs. Then she grabbed her bag and her snack of the counter.

"Bye Mom! Love you! See you after school!"

"Love you too sweetie! Don't forget that you and your siblings are hanging out at the Kenobis' for a couple hours after school today!"

"Okay!"

"Ugh! MOM! My fruit is really salty!" Leia grinned at her younger brothers' disgusted shout.

"Thanks Luke." She whispered.

He smiled.

"Of course."

Ugh. Her twin was ridiculously nice. That was probably the reason they didn't really fight.

Leia watched the traffic lane eagerly. Suddenly, an expensive navy speeder pulled up. Leia grinned and ran to it, opening the door with more force than was strictly necessary.

"C'mon, Skywalker! Hop in! Otherwise you'll be stuck riding with your siblings!" A blonde girl said with a smile. Leia did just that and buckled her seat belt.

"Good morning, Leia."

"Morning Leia!"

Leia smiled at the two auburn haired boys in front of her.

"Morning Jinn! Morning Preston!"

"Lei- _a_ "

"Don't be rude Bo'Sati."

"Shut up, Jinn."

"You can't tell me to shut up. I'm older than you!"

"Yeah, only, by like, a _year_!"

Leia laughed at the two siblings. The Kenobis were practically family. Dad and Uncle Obi were brothers in everything but blood. As a result, she had been raised beside them and the Tanos. She and Bo'Sati had been best friends since before they could talk. Leia was technically older, but only by two months.

"Hey Leia?"

She raised an eyebrow at her twin.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later. And don't forget! You promised an extra half hour of meditation!"

Leia smiled, amused, and gave a small nod. Luke smiled back, and faded from sight. Leia shifted in her seat as her brothers' Force signature disappeared. He was around often enough that it always felt weird when he wasn't.

The speeder slowed down in front of a large white building with green and blue stained glass windows. Corascant Academy for Children in Unusual Circumstances. Every kid here was either affiliated with the Jedi Order, or had a famous parent. Some, like Bo'Sati and herself, were both. The school was made for kids like them. Kids who might be at risk due to their connections. Unfortunately, it was still a place of education.

"Ugh. School." Bo'Sati groaned.

"That's where we agree." Replied Jinn, as he grabbed his bag.

"Let's go. Don't want to be tardy." Leia said dully, grabbing her bag. With that, the four children headed into school.

Leia groaned quietly as she stared at the board. Their teacher was giving a detailed lecture on the Clone War, like her students didn't know what it was. Honestly, at this school, a lot of kids had parents who were personally involved. Some had been born before in ended. Siths, Leia was born the day it officially ended. She would have much rather learned about the First Sith War or the founding of the Galactic Republic. Then this might not be so _boring._ Bo'Sati wasn't in this class. She wouldn't have class with her again until seventh hour. In fact, this was her only class that none of her friends were in. Leia glanced at her chrono. 12:26. Just four more minutes until lunch. Leia began to discreetly pack up her things, keeping her eyes on the back of her teacher's head.

 _5… 4… 3… 2…1…_

 _BRIIIING. BRIIIING._

Leia jumped up, grabbed her bag, and was out the door in a flash.

"Leia! Leia! Guess what happened in Biology!"

Leia looked up from her food at Bo'Sati, who was running over with her own tray yelling, Maliedos just behind her. Maliedos was the daughter of the Senator Juliy of Ryloth. She was a sunshine yellow twi'lek, with light green eyes, and one of the sweetest girls Leia knew. The two girls sat down across from Leia.

"So, we were in Bio, right? We had to do worksheets today. So we were working on these worksheets, and they were kinda difficult, but not really. But then a bunch of kids started just messing around and yelling, so Mr. Saffris told everyone that we weren't allowed to talk anymore if we weren't going to do our work. Then Corlan just mutters, 'By the Force, Mr. Saffris is such a _dick._ ' But Mr. Saffris heard him and he just clapped Corlan on the shoulder and goes, 'Aren't I, though?' Corlan went so pale! But Mr. Saffris didn't do anything else. It was hilarious!"

Leia burst out laughing.

"Poor Corlan!"

"What's so funny?"

Leia turned at the familiar voice. Bo'Sati grinned and responded.

"Hey Ronnlie! Hey Chatin!" Leia smiled and said her own greetings as the Rodian and Tholothian sat on either side of her.

"What's up?" a new voice asked. Leia smiled at the dark haired boy as he sat next to Bo'Sati.

"Hey Elvan. Not much. Ronnlie and Chatin just wanted to know what we were laughing about, so I was about to tell them."

The son of a clone and the senatorial aide of Alderaan, Elvan was considered the most normal person in their group, mostly because no one had ever sent him a death threat or attempted to kidnap him. Which, honestly, were kind of sad standards.

"So, Maliedos and I were in Biology class, right? And today Mr Saffris was having-"

Leia zoned out of her friend's story as she retold it and began watching the kids at other tables.

"Hello Leia." The brunette started and shook the table.

"You alright there Leia?" Ronnlie asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thought I heard something." She glared at her twin out of the corner of her eye. He had totally done that on purpose. He smirked at her in response. Brat.

"If you're sure…"

"Yes, I'm alright. Jeez. You can continue now, Bo'Sati."

As Bo'Sati started telling her story again, Leia shifted her attention to Luke.

"What was that for?!" She muttered harshly under her breath.

"No reason in particular."

"Great."

Suddenly everyone at the table started laughing.

"That's great!"

"I can't believe Corlan actually said that _in class_!"

"I'm more surprised he didn't get in huge trouble!"

"Before I go, sis, let me give you a heads up. There's a quiz next hour on the homework you had to do last night. Have fun! I'll see you after school!"

And with a grin, her annoying-but-helpful twin disappeared. Leia groaned. Yay. _Another_ quiz. Just what she wanted.

"Hey! What's wrong with Skywalker?"

"Belien! Where've you been?" Chatin asked with a smile. It wasn't exactly a secret that the two liked each other.

The Sullustan boy grinned back, showing his blunt teeth.

"Had to stay behind. Something about interrupting class too many times? I'm not really sure. Wasn't listening."

Ronnlie sighed.

"Of course you weren't."

"So anyone want to tell me what's up with Buns here? Or was she just being her normal weird self."

"I'm not weird! And stop calling me 'Buns'! They're a perfectly normal Nubian hairstyle!"

Elvan smiled at her.

"As far as hairstyles go, they _are_ fairly normal. I've seen some of the stuff your mom can do with her hair. As for you being weird… well…"

"I am not weird!"

Bo'Sati pulled her fork out of her mouth and pointed it at Leia.

"You are. Stop saying you aren't. You groan for no reason, you laugh at nothing, and you talk to yourself out loud _all the freaking time._ I've seen you do it. You've been doing it for as long as I can remember."

"Hey- some of that is just because of my sensitivity to the For-"

"Eh-nope. Don't try that on me, Leia Skywalker. You forget, Ronnlie and I have a Jedi parent too. If it were because of the Force, we would sense it too."

"Well, my family is _known_ for it's increased sensitivity to the Force-"

"Yeah, I'm not buying it. The Force being your granddaddy isn't a good enough excuse. If something funny happened, your dad would totally burst out laughing. My dad complains every time something happens with the Force that only your dad can sense in the middle of council meetings, because he always reacts. Loudly. So-"

 _BRIIIING. BRIIIING._

Leia grinned. Saved by the bell.

"Well, I have to go to class. Bye! See you in Basic Class, Bo'Sati!"

"Ugh."

"You alright there Leia? You look half dead."

"Yes. Just had a math quiz and it _sucked._ "

Bo'Sati gave her a sympathetic look, pulling up her notes on her datapad.

"Ah. Well, today's our last workday for our presentations. You ready?"

"Yeah, just about. I had my mom help me edit my script."

"That's totally unfair."

"How? Your mom's a politician too. You could have asked her."

"Yes, but your mother is the former Princess of Theed, former Queen of Naboo, former Senator of Naboo, the Chancellor of the Republic, Padme Amidala Skywalker. She is _famous_ for her incredible speeches."

"Oh shush."

"Hurry up, you two!"

"We're coming! Seriously, Jinn. We got let out late."

"Yeah… sure…"

"Shut up."

"Whatever. I'm just saying that we still got to pick up Preston, Loki, and the triplets from the elementary building and I don't feel like getting stuck in traffic."

"Yeah. Okay."

"Why did we have to get them again?" Leia muttered to Bo'Sati as she watched her oldest sister and Bo'Sati's younger brother scream at each other, while Lyle and Loki attempted to hit and kick each other, despite being restrained by their seatbelts.

"Because we have the misfortune of being associated with them and the school didn't want them either." Jinn responded as he read a book on his data pad, one arm around Laci, who was leaning against him half-asleep. The blonde girl looked up at him with big eyes at his words. He smiled back.

"Not you, Laci. You're adorable. Not like those ruffians. Seriously Leia, how did you get such a cute little sister? All mine does is whine and throw things."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too. Look, we're home. Come on, Laci. Let's get something to eat. "

Bo'Sati grumbled as her older brother walked away.

"I do not."

Leia rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"C'mon. Your brother had the right idea. Let's get some food."

"Hey, what did you say for number three dorn?"

Bo'Sati looked up at her, glancing at own finished Biology homework.

"Uh… the labeling?"

"Yeah."

"Mmmm I'm pretty sure it's the Oolen Cavity."

"That's what I said, but I wasn't sure."

"You're about done then?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Let me just finish this. I need to have a thesis for history tomorrow."

"Alright. I'm done." Leia said with a smile.

"And… so… am…I…"

"Great!"

"Want to bake something?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

It was just past 21:00 when Dad and Uncle Obi showed up. Lyle, Laci and Limé were all asleep, Loki was reading something on his datapad, (though, judging how long it had been since he had actually scrolled Leia doubted much was getting into his brain) and the Kenobi children had gone to bed. Leia was awake, and had been meditating for the past hour to talk to Luke. When Leia meditated with the sole purpose of seeing her brother in mind, she would find herself manifested in a spirit-like form, her body made of a weird, white substance that she couldn't really feel, in a place that existed within the Force, with only her brother there with her. It was the only way they could ever even _somewhat_ touch. He wouldn't pass through her there, but all she could ever feel was the sensation of mass. There was no warmth or any real pressure. It was like touch jello, just…less pliable. Luke loved it. Leia, well… on one hand she loved her twin, and speaking to him and touching him in any sense was wonderful. On the other hand, Leia hated meditating and Luke… didn't really feel like a human being there.

Leia sighed in contentment as she felt her dad pick her and her siblings up with the Force, gently lowering each of them into their respective seats in the speeder. She lazily blinked her eyes at him. He grinned back at her.

"Did you have a good day, my little princess?"

"Yeah, it was good, besides the fact that I had to go to school."

He laughed at her as he drove, his eyes crinkle ingredients in amusement.

"You need school if you want to be a senator, Leia."

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"That's true, I suppose."

Leia and Loki both slipped out of the speeder, grabbing their bags. Mom was wearing her nightgown, sitting just inside on the couch, watching something on the holo.

"Leia! Loki! Welcome home. Where are your father and the triplets?"

Leia yawned.

"They fell asleep so Dad's carrying them in with the Force."

"Hello Angel."

"Ani! I was just asking Leia where you were."

Dad raised an eyebrow at Mom as she kissed him on the cheek, then picked Lyle up out of the air.

"Leia, Loki, go get ready for bed. Dad and I are going to put these three to bed and then we'll come see you, alright?"

Leia sat on the edge of her bed, carefully brushing through her long, dark brown hair. Luke was sitting next to her, having changed into his own pajamas.

"You planning on staying the night?" Leia asked her twin. He sighed in response.

"No, last time I did that I got in trouble with Master Tahl, Master Jinn, AND Grandma Skywalker, and Grandma Skywalker pretty much _never_ gets mad at me. I remind her of Dad too much."

"Ah. Okay then. How long are you planning on staying then?"

"Probably not long after you fall asleep."

"Okay."

Luke and Leia looked up at the sound of knocking on the door.

"Leia? Sweetheart, can we come in?"

"Yeah Mom. You and Dad can come in."

Leia set her hairbrush down on her nightstand and slipped under her covers as her parents walked in. Leia sat up and held out her arms for a hug, which her mother granted along with a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you so much, my sweet Leia. Have a good night sleep."

"Love you too Mom."

Leia turned her attention to her father, who wrapped his arms around her and pushed back the hair on her head so he could kiss the crown of her head.

"Sleep well, Leia. I love you, my little princess."

"G'night Dad. Love you too."

He smiled at her, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him. Leia laid down and turned so that she could comfortably look at her brother, who was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Good night Luke. I love you. See you in the morning."

He looked at her with tired, bright blue eyes.

"Night."

Leia curled up, and fell off to sleep.


	3. Sorrow from Beyond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. This should be obvious, as I am currently writing fanfiction for it.**

Luke sighed and looked down at his sleeping twin. Resting a transparent hand over her head, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Tried to, anyway. Like always, his lips went through her pale skin. He stood up and walked towards the door. Turning to look over his shoulder he whispered.

"Goodnight, little sister. I love you. See you tomorrow."

With that he walked through the door, ignoring the pins-and-needles feeling it caused. It was one of the things he could feel, in this plane anyway. He padded down the hall, stopping to go in a room not far from Leias'. He walked over to the bed, where a pile of pillows nearly hid the brunette boy from sight. Luke laughed softly to himself. Leaning over, he brushed the flushed cheek, sensing it's warmth. Loki had always wore more blankets than needed to when he slept, often causing him to become much to warm. Luke remembered when he was five years old, and had started continuously and consciously began bringing himself to the physical plane, and he had watched the toddler sleep while Leia was preoccupied with the infant triplets. He was fascinated, watching Loki wrap himself in every blanket and pillow his grubby hands could grasp. It hadn't changed much as the boy grew. Loki was holding tightly to a worn, hand-knit blanket that he had had since he was a baby. He grasped it tighter and began to mumble in his sleep.

"Ugh… No… don't wanna…Stop it, sis… stop…"

Luke allowed himself to laugh at that. It wasn't like he would wake his brother up. Loki couldn't hear him, or see him, or even sense him. Only Leia could.

"Love you, Loki. Goodnight. Good luck on your Basic presentation tomorrow. Not that you'll need it. You're good at that stuff. But good luck anyway. I'll… see you tomorrow, I guess."

Luke then walked through the door, quickly arriving at his youngest brothers' room. It was a mess, no surprise to Luke. Lyle was awful at keeping tidy. Not that his youngest sisters were particularly good at it. Luke was sure that their room was a mess too, though maybe not to this degree. The floor was covered in toys, blankets, papers, and dirty clothing. Lyle himself was lying eagle-spread on top of his covers, snoring, with drool dribbling out of his mouth. His favorite stuffed animals, a pair of red reeks named Sikey and Musely, were being held by a horn and a leg in his left hand, half off the edge of the bed. Luke jumped into the air, lightly floating over to the blonde. He lowered himself next to the boys' head, laughing as the boy began to toss and turn, looking as though he was trying to fight.

"G'night Lyle. Sweet dreams. Love you, baby bro."

Feeling a bit impish, Luke floated through his brothers waving fists, before floating straight through the wall into the second largest bedroom in 500 Republica. Two canopy beds lay opposite to each other, though only one had a resident. Or rather, _residents._ Limé and Laci were curled up next to each other under Lacis' rose pink covers, their blonde curls tangled together. Luke had no doubt they'd make a fuss over it in the morning. Luke gave a light kiss to his youngest sister's cheek. Despite her not being aware of his existence, he had always felt a type of kinship with Laci. Like him, she had been born with complications. Unlike him though, she had lived despite them. However, when she was nearly three years old, she had been diagnosed with spastic cerebral palsy, which caused her to get muscle spasms and occasionally seizures. Luke remembered the first time she had a seizure. He was wandering while Leia used the restroom, and came upon the triplets, who were only four at the time. Suddenly, Laci had fell over, shaking. Luke ran over with a shout. He didn't want her to join him. Not yet, anyways. Luckily, Limé and Lyle began to scream, alerting everyone in the house of the problem. Mom and Dad had ran over, Dad using the Force on Laci while Mom called for an ambulance. Laci ended up being fine, if a little freaked out. Mom and Dad had been really protective of her for a while after that, but had mellowed out as she got older and it became clear that she could take care of herself, and when she couldn't, Limé would. The two girls were very close. Luke carefully kissed the older blonde, who grumbled before wrapping her arms around Laci.

"Good night, my beautiful youngest sisters. I'll see you in the morning. Sorta. I love you both.

Exiting the room with resignation, Luke continued down the hall, to the master bedroom. His father was lying on the bed reading on a holopad. Glancing around, Luke found his mother standing in front of her vanity, carefully combing through her wet hair. Clearly, she had just finished a shower. She soon finished, and she sat on the edge of her bed distractedly. Apparently, his father noticed.

"Everything alright, Angel?"

"Hm? Oh. Oh, yes. Just thinking."

"You do that an awful lot."

"Somebody has to, and I'm not sure I trust you with that."

"Hey!"

"Ani, I love you, but some of your ideas borderline insanity, and most pass that line."

"Whatever. I'm just creative. But honestly, Angel, what's on your mind?"

"I was just looking through some pictures earlier, and it made me realize just how much the kids have grown."

"They are getting pretty big, aren't they?"

"Yes. Leia is almost twelve now. _Twelve_ Ani."

"It's been that long, hasn't it?"

"Hm?"

His father sighed, sat up, and leveled his mother with a look.

"Don't play dumb with me, Padm. You were thinking about Luke. That's why you're upset."

"…"

Luke swallowed hard, floating over to the bed, before settling himself at it's foot, as his parents hugged, his mother sobbing.

"I know, it's been nearly twelve years! But I still miss him and love him and want him back! So much! He- hic- he was a baby! He was so- hic- so small! And- and I just- hic- and I- I just!"

"I- I know, Angel. Me too. Just can't stop, right? Me too. Sometimes it just feels- it just feels like he's there. He _should_ be there. But he's not. I know. Believe me Angel, I know. I love him and miss him too."

Luke wiped his eyes with the corner of his sleeve, before softly saying,

"Love you too, Mom. Love you too, Dad. Good night."

With that, Luke let go of his hold on his form in the physical world, and returned to his realm.

"Welcome back, Luke. How's Leia?" Luke blinked, before smiling at the familiar brunette woman.

"Hi Grandma Skywalker! She's good. My siblings all spent the evening at the Kenobis' 'cause Mom had to attend a senate session and Dad was supposed to be guarding it."

His grandma laughed at that, brushing her skirts off unnecessarily.

"I bet she liked that. She and Bo'Sati are pretty close."

"Yeah."

His grandma shook her head gently, her eyes crinkling, before settling to her knees in front of him, looking into his eyes and cupping his face with her callused hands.

"Oh Luke. There's no need to be so bitter."

"I know."

"Leia loves you. A lot. I can easily say that you're her favorite sibling. The two of you talk for hours every day, and have since you were able to manifest in the physical world. Not to mention, I can count on one hand the number of times the two of you have honestly fought. So why are you upset?"

"I know Leia loves me! I can sense it! We're twins! I know her better than anyone else! But our relationship isn't normal! We're not just a normal set of twins! I mean, she always likes going and hanging out with Bo'Sati, and I get that, I do! But I'm her twin! And she's the only person I've got! My age, anyways. And I love her, but she keeps spending less time with me and more with everyone else! I love Leia and every moment we spend together! I don't get it! Why am I dead? What did -hic- what did I do? I -hic- I was a baby! But I died!" Luke let his head fall on his grandmother's shoulder as he began to sob.

"And now I'm kinda alive, but -hic- not really. I mean, I -hic- I age and everything! But if I eat, it's in the manner of the dead. I'm -hic- I'm not corporeal. But I -hic- I wish I was! I want to be alive! I want -hic- I want to wake- to wake up in the morning with Lyle jumping on my chest, and -hic- I want to go down from my room and -hic- eat breakfast with Mom and Dad and Leia and Loki and Limé and Lyle and Laci! -hic- I want to go to school and have friends! Lots -hic- lots of them! And at night I want to go home and have -hic- have dinner with them again and go to -hic- go to bed and Mom and Dad will -hic- will tuck _me_ in and hug me and kiss me and tell me they love me! To my face! Not -hic- not crying to themselves about it before bed! Why? -hic- why did I die? It's -hic- it's not fair!"

Shmi held Luke in her arms, rubbing circles on his back while he sobbed, tears forming in her own eyes at listening to her grandsons' anguish.

"I know Luke, I know. I'm sorry. It's not fair. I know. It's not your fault. You're a wonderful boy. Kind and helpful. Oh my wonderful grandson. My oldest grandchild. You didn't deserve this. You're amazing Luke. Amazing. Shhhh. It's okay. Let it all out. Shhhh. There we go. You're okay. It's going to be okay Luke."

It was nearly half of a hour later when Masters Tahl and Qui-gon Jinn showed up. Luke was sitting at a table sketching on a piece of paper.

"Hello Luke." Tahl greeted with a soft smile, greeting him with a gentle rub on his shoulder.

"Hello Master Tahl!"

"Hello Luke! How is my favorite oldest great-grandpadason?" Qui-gon asked joyfully. Luke grinned back at the term. When he was small, he had been confused on how to classify his relationship to Qui-gon. In the end, they decided on Luke being Qui-gon's great- grandpadason, seeing as Luke was the son of Anakin, who was trained by Obi-wan, who had been trained by Qui-gon.

"I'm doing alright Great-grandmastpa Qui-gon. How are you?"

"I am well. Where's your grandmother?"

"I'm right here." Shmi stated, walking down the stairs.

"Shmi! Good evening!"

"It's good to see you Shmi."

Shmi smiled and greeted the two former Jedi with a hug.

"It's good to see you both as well. Now, I presume that you're here to see my adorable grandson?"

"Grandma! I'm _not_ adorable!"

The adults in the room all smiled at Luke's indignant shout.

"Of course you are. Just like your father."

This just made Tahl and Qui-gon laugh harder. Shmi smiled at that them a kissed Luke on the top of his head. Luke blushed and shook his head with a frown.

"Alright, you three go be Jedi. I'll make some food." Shmi said as she walked off. Qui-gon smiled down at Luke.

"Alright then. We'll head to the balcony." Qui-gon declared as he began making his way up the stairs. Luke followed with a groan, to the amusement of Tahl.

When they reached the top, Qui-gon turned around to face Luke a smiled, his hands behind his back. He began doing a series of simple exercises and stretches, which Luke and Tahl copied.

"So Luke. Are you going to tell us what had you feeling so distressed earlier?"

Luke groaned internally. Being Force Sensitive here really sucked. Particularly if you had the last name Skywalker. They were literally one with the Force which made things within the Force easier to sense. Particularly emotions. Particularly those from Force Sensitives. Strong Force Sensitives. So whenever he was being emotional, _literally every freaking person he knew would know._ One of the reasons he did this training to begin with was to help mute it. Apparently that wasn't a thing for the living. It was one of those things he really hated about being dead. That was a long list.

"It's no big deal. Just got upset."

Tahl frowned and glanced at him as she continued on with the exercises. Qui-gon raised an eyebrow, then sat down in the traditional meditation pose. Luke sighed again and followed suit.

"I just was annoyed with Leia, her friends, and the fact that I am, you know, _dead._ Not a big deal."

"Luke…"

"It's not a big deal."

"You do yourself no favors by lying, least of all to yourself. You died before you had the chance to live."

"I lived! I was alive for an entire week!"

"You were alive, but you weren't living, Luke."

"Stop it."

"Luke, it's alright to be upset. Particularly given that your twelve now. Were you an initiate in the temple, you would be at the age to begin your training as a padawan. You're watching your sister begin forging her future, while you are forever here."

"Stop this." Luke demanded as he tried to stop himself from crying again. Tahl scooched over to him and gently hugged him.

"Luke, it's alright. You're a person. You are allowed to be upset. You are suffering because of something that was beyond your control. So you're allowed to be angry and sad. You are a child, a rather amazing one. Just don't let these feeling control you."

"Well… well _yeah._ I know. It's not a big deal. It's just life. Or death. Whatever."

Qui-gon smirked at that statement.

"There is no death, there is on-"

"There is only the Force. Yeah, I know." Luke rolled his eyes at the familiar saying, then smirked back at his mentor. "Can we actually start training now?"

The Jedi couple shared a look before smiling back at their young pupil.

"Yes Luke. Let's get to it."

Closing his eyes, Qui-gon held out a hand and called a small ball to float in front of him using the Force. He then opened his eyes and threw the ball at Luke, who caught it easily.

"Here. Now, lift it to eyelevel using the Force."

Luke rolled his eyes, annoyed, then did as asked without lifting a finger. Seriously, why were they going back to the basics? He could do this when he was three. Qui-gon smiled.

"Good. Now, I want you to bounce it up and down, but don't let hit the ground."

Luke sighed and began to do as he was asked.

"Oh! And move it around you in a circle too."

That actually required some focus. Luke sat up straight and set himself to the task at hand.

"Wonderful!" Qui-gon exclaimed. "Do it with this one too."

Luke grimaced and closed his eyes as another ball was thrown at him. He focused on getting it into the rhythm, then opened his eyes. Starting things like this were somewhat difficult. Keeping them up was not.

"Good. Now I want you to go through your katas, but don't stop bouncing the balls."

Luke groaned, throwing his head back in annoyance, before standing up. He took a moment to change the height the balls were bouncing at, before holding out a hand and glaring at Qui-gon. The Jedi Master smiled back and threw him his training saber. Luke steadied himself and started going through his katas. He wasn't actually that annoyed. He enjoyed using the Force and having a challenge. He smiled, losing himself in the familiar movements.

"So, Great-grandmastpa, Tahl, what's the point of this?"

Tahl smiled and began practicing her ow katas next to him.

"There are two goals of this exercise Luke. The first is multitasking. You are already good at this, so we made the task a bit more difficult. The second is endurance. You are constantly wearing yourself out. We know you love your sister. It's good that you love her. But you shouldn't hurt yourself to spend time with. _Especially_ since you don't tell her any of this."

"I tell her about stuff like this! She knows that visiting her can wear me out!"

"Oh?" Qui-gon said, raising an eyebrow, "Then you have told her the real reason you didn't visit her for a week after staying the night? You weren't grounded. We wouldn't stop you from seeing her."

Luke sighed, looking down and lowering the training saber.

"No."

Qui-gon and Tahl gave the blonde concerned looks.

"Luke, we're not saying this to be cruel or to disparage your abilities. We're saying this because we care about you, and we don't like to see you hurt. You were passed out for an entire _week_ Luke. You're dead. It takes a lot to injure someone who can't be hurt or die."

"Leia needed me! She was upset. I'll always be there for her! No matter what it takes!"

"You need to care for yourself too Luke." Qui-gon stated as he walked over to where Tahl and Luke were standing. "However, the point of increasing your endurance is so that you can be with Leia more often."

"Alright."

"Now, none of that sad face. You can be done with katas for now. Just keep focusing on those balls. Whenever you can, for as long as you can."

Luke looked up into Tahl's gold and green stripped eyes and nodded.

"Good. Well, we'll be back tomorrow. Have fun with Leia! Love you!" Tahl said, hugging Luke before running off the balcony onto the roof of a nearby home using the Force. Qui-gon ruffled Luke's hair.

"Take care of yourself, my dear great-grandpadason. Love you."

"Love you too Great-grandmastpa Qui-gon. See you tomorrow!"

Qui-gon nodded, before also jumping off the balcony and following Tahl. Luke stood there and watched them for a moment before heading down the stairs.

"Grandma?"

"I'm here Luke!" Shmi called. Luke followed the sound of her voice and found her sitting on the couch in their living room. He shot her a grin before running and jumping on to the couch beside her.

"Did Tahl and Qui-gon leave?"

"Yup. Watcha looking at Grandma?"

Shmi moved the book on her lap over to him.

"What is this?"

Shmi laughed lightly at his confused look.

"It's a scrapbook. I'm putting photos in it. I always wanted to make one when I was alive, but I never had the time or resources to do it. So I'm doing it now. Do you want to see a picture of your father as a baby?"

"Of course!" Luke exclaimed scooching over so that he was leaning on Shmi. She smiled and pointed at a picture of a newborn baby wrapped in a worn blanket. The baby had a red flush, with a scrunched up face and little hands that were balled into fists.

"That's your dad, my little Ani."

"He's tiny."

"So were you. Babies are small Luke."

Luke threw his head on the back of the couch tiredly.

"Yeah, I guess."

Shmi bit her lip and started going through the pages of her scrapbook.

"Ah-ha! Here they are!"

Luke sat up and looked at her.

"What did you find?"

Shmi smirked at her grandson, eyes twinkling.

"Why, the pictures of you and Leia when you were born, of course."

Lukes' eyes went wide at his grandmothers' statement.

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed, grabbing the scrapbook. "Oh…"

He traced the pictures, staring at the people within. The first one was of him and Leia. The couldn't have been more than a couple hours old. They were both asleep, wearing onesies. His blue, while Leia was dressed in pink. Luke snickered a bit at that. Leia hadn't worn pink since she was five years old. Luke sniffled a bit as he traced their hands, which were grasping tightly onto the other. They wouldn't ever get to do that again. Not unless Leia died. His sisters' face had a look of determination that he recognized in an instant. It was so _her._ Just a few hours old, and she already knew what she wanted and she was going to get it, come hell or high water. The next picture was them with their parents. Mom and Dad both had tears in their eyes. Mom was wearing a white gown and lying in a hospital bed, while Dad sat on the edge of the bed in his Jedi robes. The next picture was them with Aunt Sola and her family, Uncle Darred, Ryoo, and Pooja. Then them with Moms' parents, Grandma and Grandpa Naberrie. Then them with Uncle Obi-wan, Aunt Satine, and Jinn, who was hardly more than a year old, He smiled at the one of them with Auntie Snips and Uncle Rex. Rex was laughing, while he and Leia were grabbing her lekku, covering them with drool. Auntie Snips was grimacing, her head tilted at an odd angle, each of them in one arm. Luke turned the page. It was filled with pictures of him and his twin with various members of the 501st. Those pictures filled about twenty pages. Then it was them with various Jedi, which took up about five pages, and the following five were of them with various political figures. Then the scrapbook had more pictures of him, Leia, Mom, and Dad. Him grabbing Moms' hair. Dad frowning as Leia spit all over him. Him crying while Leia gnawed on his arm. Then the pictures became more solemn. Mom holding him and crying. Dad, smiling sadly, was curled around him on a bed. Leia wrapped around him while he slept.

"It's alright."

Lukes' head shot up. He had practically forgot that his grandma was sitting next to him. Realizing he was crying, he used a sleeve to wipe his face. Grandma Skywalker smiled, petting his hair.

"They loved you from the start. They never wanted to lose you."

Luke grinned, despite still feeling a bit upset.

"Course not. I'm amazing."

Grandma Skywalker laughed at that.

"You sound just like your father."

"I'm the new and improved version." Luke stated with a teasing grin stretched upon his face. Grandma Skywalker ruffled his hair and stood up.

"Perhaps. It's almost morning in the Living World. You should head out if you want to see Leia before she starts school."

Luke jumped up.

"Already? Jeez. Time does fly. Thanks Grandma Skywalker."

"Of course, my adorable oldest grandson."

"I'm not adorable!" Luke laughed.

"If you say so." Grandma Skywalker replied, quickly tickling him under the chin.

"I'm not! Anyways, I have to go. See you later Grandma! Love you!" Luke called, running up to his room. He hopped onto his bed, as though he was about to meditate, and reached out for the Living World.


End file.
